


Her Especially

by musical_loser112



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, i just thought of this and wanted to write it, im sorry, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler knew he was never going to be Josh's favorite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Especially

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and im sorry if it sucks. im still kind of rusty at writing this type of thing. have at it~

   Tyler knew he was never going to be Josh’s favorite person.

 

   It was unavoidable. Everybody finds somebody. Tyler had found Josh. But Josh found others. It was never just Tyler. It was Tyler, Debby, or some other person that came along. His favorite person was constantly changing. It was never, not even once, just Tyler. 

 

   Josh was Tyler’s favorite person. Yes, Jenna was up there, but she wasn’t where Josh ranked. Josh had been there for him through everything, had never fought with him, always listened to what he had to say. Jenna was a great friend. But Josh was an amazing crush. 

 

   It broke Tyler’s heart when he realized Josh didn’t feel the same way about him.

 

   Most of the time, Tyler was able to brush it off. He was happy that Josh had a lot of good people around him. If Josh was happy, he was happy. Or at least he’d try to be. All he wanted was for Josh to be in the right state of mind, and if someone other than him gave it to the drummer, he was okay with that. 

 

   When Josh met Ashley, things slowly began to change.

 

   He was different around her. Knowing Josh for years, Tyler understood that it took him some time to get clingy to one person. But within months, Josh was getting close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and picking her up bridal style. He watched the way his eyes dilated when he looked at her, and started taking note of how red his cheeks got each time he spoke to the singer. 

 

   Tyler didn’t want to admit his jealousy. 

 

   Instead, he watched, reminding himself that if Josh was happy, he was happy too.

 

                                                                                                                                                                       ---

 

   It was drizzling outside the tour bus, the sky covered in gray clouds, light breeze of the weather making sweatshirts become a priority. The two man band were sitting in their bus, playing games on their small TV as they made way to their next stop for the tour. It’d be quite some time until they got there, so killing time like this was pretty normal. 

 

   Tyler was feeling fine. He hadn’t been worried about Josh and Ashley for weeks now, since they were both busy doing their own thing. Like said earlier, Josh had a new favorite person almost every week. He was unpredictable. Maybe Tyler had nothing to worry about. 

 

   The brunette smirked as he got a lead on Josh in Mario Kart, biting his lip as his friend started coming up right on his tail. The finish line was almost there, he just had to go a little bit faster-

 

   “Gotcha!” Josh shouted, jumping in his seat while Tyler face palmed.

 

   “You’re out of the band.” Tyler replied jokingly, sitting up a bit. “Somebody pull the bus over, he needs to go.”

 

   “I’ll just go hang out with Ashley.” Josh answered, laughing. “I’ll be glad to leave if I’m where she is.”

 

   Tyler froze for a split second before forcing out an unnoticeable fake laugh. “Alright, see you never.”

 

   Josh waved his hand. “Nah, I’m just joking.” He sighed small, his smile still plastered upon his face. “I do love her, though.”

 

   Tyler slowly turned his head to face Josh, barely noticing that he was getting ready for another race. “Oh.” he said quietly, returning his eyes to the TV screen. “You like her?”

 

   “Of course. Have you seen her? She’s beautiful.” 

 

   Tyler hoped Josh didn’t hear him choke on air for a second. He could feel his stomach turning upside down, throat closing up. All these years, he knew he didn’t have a chance. He didn’t think it’d be this hard to face the problem.

 

   “Tell me more, Josh. You can’t just be in love with her looks.”

 

   Mentally, Tyler cursed himself.

 

   “Tyler, she’s so much more. Her- Her tweets... She always spits out some real shit, you know? I love it when somebody knows what they’re talking about.”

 

   Did Tyler sound like an idiot to Josh? Maybe Josh has just been agreeing all these years to avoid fights. Maybe Josh doesn’t even like him at all.

 

   “And her lyrics are almost as good as yours. They tell a story, Tyler. She’s so intelligent and so well spoken. I know sometimes she can do things a little overboard, but that just makes me love her even more. You-”

 

   Tyler worked hard on his lyrics. It was an every day task trying to make them perfect. Ashley could literally say “I love cupcakes” and Josh would probably think it’s the best lyric ever and that you should get it tattooed onto your collarbone. The brunette could feel his cheeks growing red and hot with a mix of both jealousy and anger. Tyler did crazy things too. He twitched on stage, he dove into crowds, he climbed up things. Did Josh not notice any of that was to impress him? Suddenly, he felt his mouth open, and before he could stop himself, he interrupted Josh.

 

   “I know.”

 

   The red head looked over, and Tyler was quick in turning his head away to hide his burning cheeks. 

 

   “Guess I was rambling.” Josh answered, shrugging lightly. He sighed happily, ignoring Tyler’s interruption. “But, yeah. I love her.”

 

   Tyler sighed as well, one of exhaustion. “You love a lot of people.”

 

   Josh scoffed. “Yeah. But her especially.”

 

   “Yeah.” Tyler grabbed his controller again after wiping his tear-filled eyes in secret. “Her especially.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. leave kudos and comments!
> 
> tumblr- twentyoneaddicts  
> twitter- twentyonelosers


End file.
